


双丑|自梦深处

by wenqian



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqian/pseuds/wenqian





	双丑|自梦深处

Jeremiah睁开眼就看见那位一向无法无天的小疯子被双手铐紧，脚踝和腰都被锁链捆在了椅子上，Jerome笑着抬头看向他，晃了晃铁质手铐，金属碰撞出清脆声响。

“嘿，bro，这是你的新情趣吗？要知道这看起来就像，你打算性虐待。”

Jerome歪着头，像小时候跑来跟他诉苦得到安慰后，露出一个连眼角都弯着的笑意，只是夸张的裂唇让他看上去反倒更加狰狞。

“那更像是你的爱好。”

Jeremiah看了看四周这个有些像自己手笔的密室。

自己总不至于蠢到把自己和Jerome关在一块儿吧？

放轻松。

收回了自己的视线。

Jerome已经死了，这只不过是个梦。

他不是没有梦见过Jerome，不过那是相当久远的事了。应该是刚刚离开破破烂烂的马戏团那段日子，他梦到Jerome在他面前哭着，浑身湿透，狼狈得像一条落水狗，扑到他怀里，而他也习惯性地配合着搂紧了自己的弟弟，下一秒他的胸口就被人捅了个对穿。

Jerome的眼睛里还流转着没有掉落的泪，嘴角却已经弯了起来，说：“Bye，bro.”

他在梦里一次又一次被杀死，在虚幻里浇筑巩固对家庭环境，对Jerome的恨意。甚至真的成功让自己认为，Jerome心心念念着要杀了他。

“别这么害怕，我亲爱的哥哥，我不会伤害你的。”

小幅度的挣扎让锁链发出声响，Jeremiah这才将视线转移向自己的弟弟，看清他脖颈处极细的铁丝。他走近去用拇指拭掉被勒紧摩擦而渗出的血丝。

“想让我给你松开吗？”

Jerome眨了眨眼，似乎有些没想到他会突然靠近。

“噢，当然，这很疼。”

Jeremaih却抻了抻铁丝，紧到Jerome不得不后仰着头尽量向椅背上靠。

“可你从小就不太听话。”

Jeremaih似笑非笑地看着他，取下了他指根处被固定成环形的铁丝。Jerome一点也没有被识破的窘迫，保持着一贯的笑容。

“我会很乖的， 哥哥，我保证。”

意外地感觉到脖颈失去束缚，Jerome做出夸张的惊叹：

“没想到你这么好？”

Jeremaih浅笑着将钢丝折出一个锐角，轻轻挑开被勒出的口子两侧的皮肉。

“我想知道，脖子是否也能像你的脸一样被剥下一层皮。”

Jerome愣了愣，接着像个兴奋的小孩一样凑近去亲了一口他的耳朵。

“那一定会非常有趣！不愧是我亲爱的哥哥！”

Jeremaih将手收了回来，脸上的笑意消失，仿佛从没出现过。

“你还真是疯得厉害。”

“瞧，bro，你耳朵红了。”

Jerome戏谑地看着他，只想要吹的口哨没能成功。Jerome眸色变得晦暗，他将手掌与被勒出的那道血痕重合，接着收紧。Jerome却哈哈大笑了起来。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你不会还没做过吧？”

被扼住得有些呼吸困难，Jerome顿了顿，暧昧地眨了下眼睛。

“需要我……帮帮你吗，bro？”

“我可不是原来的样子了，Jerome，这得感谢你。”

Jeremaih解开了Jerome的铁质手铐，攥着他的头发目光交错了一瞬间，接着毫不犹豫地将他摁到了自己的胯前，嘴角划开一个明显的弧度。

“我想我该让你为自己的话负责。”

Jerome被腰上的铁链勒到肋骨传来一阵钝痛，他骂了一声调整姿势想让自己多少能舒服一点。一把扯掉手上的手铐，Jerome一抬眼就是极具视觉冲击的勃起，有些错愕地，他顿了两秒。

“你这是对着我硬了？”

“或许你在浪费时间，用的就不只是嘴了，弟弟。”

Jeremaih的手指在他红色发间穿梭轻抚，轻描淡写地说道。

Jeome却被他手上猝不及防的力度摁得撞上了胯部，隔着布料都能感觉到灼热的温度，浓烈的气息几乎是在昭示这急不可待。Jeome咽了口口水，促狭一笑。

“哈，你真的变了很多，我爱你现在的样子。”

揉了揉有些麻木的手腕，Jeome张口咬下了他西裤的拉链，隔着内裤亲吻了一下那晕染开的深色，接着脱下，抱住他的腰进一步靠近后手口并用起来。说实话，Jeome的技术并不算好，或许是他鲜少给别人做口活，甚至显得有些生疏，但Jeremaih却疯了一样硬的要命。他能感觉到那张平时说不出什么好话的嘴正在卖力地吞咽，粗糙的舌面滑过每一根筋络与血管，唾液蒸发的些微凉意瞬间就会被口腔内的湿热包裹覆盖，Jeremaih低喘了两声，挺腰顶到了他的喉口，Jeome被这冲撞弄得急忙松口咳嗽了两下，换做指尖揉弄欲望顶端，他不自觉抬头瞥了一眼，Jeremaih那双与他如出一辙的浅绿眼眸中涌动着情欲，却藏得极深极深，而笑气使他的脸没有血色，自然也看不出什么情动，倒像是压根没在经历一场性事。Jeome动了心思，空出一只手拿开了他摁在自己后脑的手，放到唇边用舌尖细细地舔过，然后轻轻吮吸了他的指尖，感受到Jeremaih一瞬间的僵硬，Jeome满意地松开了手继续解决面前的性器。Jeremaih不自觉地收紧了手指，松开后转而扼住了他的后颈。Jeome被压紧的血管正顺着脉搏的跳动而传来一阵阵的胀痛感，配合着喉口的不适压迫，他发出一声小声的呜咽，窒息般短促地喘息，倒有些求饶的意味。Jeremaih闭上眼感受着激烈的快感，从身体至心灵，在他几个深喉后猛地射了出来，Jeome额头抵着他的小腹呛了两句，大半精液都被哽得吞了进去，嘴角残余了几点，刚要擦就被捏住了下颚，Jeremaih用拇指蹭掉了他嘴角的精液，顺手将他腰上的铁链也一并解开了。Jeome替他扯上裤子，用鼻尖在他掌心蹭了蹭。

“脚也松开。”

Jeremaih在他脑袋上揉了一把，蹲下身准备解开，太阳穴就被冰冷的金属压迫——Jeome从他后腰顺走的枪，Jeome笑得十分愉悦，挑着眉问道：

“舒服了吗，bro？”

他俯下身舔了舔那鲜艳的唇，在他波澜不惊的眼眸上留下了一个亲吻。

“那么晚安，哥哥。”

Jeremaih睁开眼，平静地不像是刚刚做了一场对象是弟弟的荒淫梦境。

他走下床洗了个澡，到工作台边简单地翻了翻那本满是幼稚涂鸦与疯狂计划的日记本，脸上没有任何多余的表情。

Jeome已经死了，偶尔做做梦怀念一下也不错。

— fin —


End file.
